Absorbent personal care articles of the above mentioned kind comprise a plurality of components, like different layers of material, such as inner and outer coversheets, absorbent structures, liquid transfer layers arranged between the inner coversheet and the absorbent structure, waist bands, side panels etc, and other components like elastic elongated members forming leg and waist elastics, fastening members like tape tabs, hook-and-loop fasteners etc. that are joined to other components by gluing, thermobonding or welding, especially ultrasonic welding or laser welding. Material layers can either be joined together to form a laminate or be joined in a side-by-side relationship with an overlap to form a seam there between.
Laminates formed from two or more web material layers, especially fibrous layers, foam layers, plastic films and combinations thereof, joined together by gluing, thermobonding or welding, especially ultrasonic welding or laser welding, are in absorbent personal care articles, used in wipes, surgical drapes, surgical gowns, protective clothing etc.
Thermobonding and welding in the above cases are often performed using a pattern roll so that a bonding pattern is formed. The visual effect provided by the bonding pattern is however often rather faint. This makes it difficult to control the quality of the bonding pattern in a process.